Eusine's Problem
by Invader Tec
Summary: On Hiatus. Because nobody wants to read it TT - TT (Wow, a whole 21 views!)


I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Eusine would be the main character.

I LOVE EUSINE. WRITE MORE NON-YAOI STORIES OF HIM PLEASE. CRYSTALxEUSINE IF PAIRING. I HATE EVERYTHING ELSE!

I love when Eusine gets beaten up and treated like this. I know, cruel. But I only love it because theres to be fluff at the end!

My best work yet! Please review on the story and how I wrote it. I need this kind of stuff people! Because the life I describe below is kind of like my life right now! Slightly. 40%... 30% maybe.

**I am mixing up Eusine, Crystals, and Morty's ages a little bit. **

Pairings:

EusineXCrystal

Eusine sat on his bed with a deep sigh. He had been alone for around a week now. Why was he alone? He had gotten in a fight with Morty, over stupid reasons, and Crystal had caught Suicune and that was what his goal was, and his source of money was his mothers credit card and side jobs he had done on his adventure. Sadly, his mother had cancelled the card due to her dislike of him and he wasn't on any more adventures. Why did his mother dislike him? She wanted a son who was tough and strong. Like Morty. Not a child-like adult who was Suicune crazy and did magic tricks. Where was he now? What does he have? He was in Crystalite (Made up) city and worked at the Dandillion Cafe. It sounds like a nice place to live. A nice place to work. Well your DEAD. WRONG. He lived in the bad part of town, where everything and everyone was dirty and evil. He had an abusive boss that paid him little to no money. He could barely afford his apartment, which was small and smelly. It had white, brick walls, which were covered in a substance you would be best not to even to get near. The floor was brick also, painted poorly with a jungle green. Eusine wore a dark green sweater that smelled like they had thrown into the sewers, taken out, thrown into a dump, taken out, then thrown back into the sewers. His pants were white and covered in dirt. His shoes were the color of his hair, a dark blond. They looked okay but they were very uncomfortable. No wonder he found all the stuff he had in the dump!

Matched the room quite fine didn't it?

Eusine laid down on his dirty bed, which had a small pillow but no covers. What did he cover himself up with? A dark green coat, matching his sweater. It was ripped and torn but nothing more. Also found in the dump. There was a small side table in the corner, and a window above his bed. Over by the door lay a desk, that was the most clean and fine thing in there. Despite the scratches. To sum it all up Eusine's life went from happy travels to a run down city with drugatics around every corner. Eusine curled up and pulled the ripped up coat around his bruised body. He wasn't the best cook. But that was all his job required. He was asked to make a boiled egg fora customer but it turned out to be a pile of burnt yoke and eggshell. His boss, who was dark skinned and was the size of a sumo, beat him with a dough roller and had kicked him in the stomach repeatedly. Eusine wanted to report the man but he had been threatened by another, the mans brother or something, that if he did, he would be murdered.

To sum it up, his life sucked.

He couldn't talk to Morty, Crystal, or even his parents about it. Morty and him had a fight, and he was faaaaar from Ecruteak City. Crystal ruined his life, partially, by catching Suicune, and she was no where to be found. His parents? they didn't care. Nobody did. The last person he would talk to is Ash and the gang. But he had only met them for a day and was a jerkwad the entire time. He also had no idea where they were going. Eusine was cold,hungry, and alone. He wanted to die, cry, and punch something. But death was not an option. He was to cowardly to do it. Crying? He had done that millions of times within the past week. Punch something? He had nearly broke his hand the last time he tried! So what was he left to do? Nothing. Thinking was the best he could muster. Sleeping was the best he could do. Eusine looked out the window, the jacket around his shoulders. He saw Growliths running across the street, his old cape in their mouths. He had been caught by them earlier that week. They shredded his clothes and nearly but his arm right off! That's why he had new clothes on. He wanted to leave this dreaded town. But he had no money for a cab or a hotel, let alone food. He didn't even have enough to use a payphone for goodness sake! 'I'm going to die here.' Eusine thought sadly. He missed Morty. But as Morty said in their fight, "Go! Leave! I don't care! Your dumb magic tricks and ideas nearly cost me an arm!" Now, all Eusine was doing was dragging Morty along on a go cart ride at an amusement park they had gone to. He was playing with the motor on Morty's car and it had malfunctioned, slamming him in the wall repeatedly. They didn't get in trouble. Mainly because they didn't get caught. Eusine was now depressed. No friends, no family. Just an abusive boss and a sucky apartment? Could things get any worse?

REVIEW? PLEASE? *cries* I never get any reviews :'''''(


End file.
